Yours to Command
by cubbieBlueMako
Summary: One-off, Fun and Fluffy, Mischief and Mayhem, 80s Voltron #KeithAndAllura ficlet. COMPLETE.


Author's Notes:

Thank you Dawn for beta-reading.

Happy Birthday to lovecastle89! Here's something for your birthday month.

And for Forever4Blue, here's something to kickstart / jumpstart / awaken your inner fan artist! *mischief giggles*

One-off, stand-alone, fun and fluffy ficlet.

Pure mischief and mayhem.

You. Have. Been. Warned.

Rating M (more like hard T, but just to be on the safe side, I'd say FanFic is for mature readers only)

Loosely based on 80s Voltron, with Keith and Allura pairing.

Disclaimer: World Events Productions (WEP) Owns Voltron and its original characters. The OC's (other characters) are from my imagination.

* * *

"**Yours to Command"**

She was a force of nature that should not be trifled with.

_No one. Not even the Voltron Force, _she thought.

Pushing her sleeves up her arms, Nanny Hys stomped along the hallowed hallways of the Castle of Lions.

Rounding a corner, Nanny growled. _This should be the last time those misfits, improper—_

Without warning, she bumped into a massive wall of muscle. There was only one other person who was bigger than her.

"Take it easy, Nanny." Hunk cowered. He could see steam coming out of Nanny's ears. Backing up a few steps, he upended someone behind him.

"Hey, what the...agh!" Pidge landed on his butt, then seeing Nanny, he began crawling, scampering backwards.

"You...you...hooligans!" She shouted, sending shock waves that reverberated along the hallway's titanium walls.

"Now, now...Nanny...we need to be calm about this." Lance placed his palms up in the air, hoping to appease and calm the mighty Hurricane Nanny.

"Who among you made my precious baby cry again?" Her face contorted with rage.

Hunk, who still was walking backwards, helped Pidge to his feet.

Pidge muttered from the side of his mouth, "On a scale of one to ten...how would you rate your pain?"

"You three march back your behinds and apologise to her." Nanny began pushing all three Voltron pilots into the recreation room.

"But we didn't do anything this time, Nanny!" Pidge said.

"Honestly, we're innocent, Nanny." Hunk nodded in agreement.

Reaching the doorway, Nanny shoved all three pilots in to the recreation room. "Get in there and say you're sorry."

Nanny stood outside making sure none of them could escape, until apologies were made.

xoxoxoxo

They heard crying.

More like wailing that tugged at their heartstrings.

They found the Blue Lion pilot seated on the large, L-shape couch. Her face covered in her hands, her body bent, and her shoulders shaking.

Quietly, they approached Allura.

"We're sorry. Whatever we did…" Pidge was at a loss for words.

Allura continued sobbing, her voice quivering. "Cheddar was supposed to…" Then, she began another heart-breaking wail.

Hunk, Lance and Pidge winced. They couldn't stand watching their friend and beloved team member bawling over something.

"Please, tell us how we can help." Hunk flinched, sticking a finger on one ear. He would do anything to stop her from such ear-splitting wail.

"No one can help me," she said between sobs, burying her face on the couch.

Then, Lance snapped his fingers. "I know how to solve this. Be right back." He ran out of the recreation room.

"Get help quickly," Pidge said desperately as he hollered to the Red Lion pilot.

When Lance bolted out of the room, he bumped into Nanny. She was holding her infamous wooden rolling pin.

"Well?" Nanny arched one haughty brow.

"I know someone who can help. I will be right back. I promise." He jogged around Nanny, escaping her deadly stare. _And I promise I __won'__t come back to the rec room. Ever, _Lance thought as he raced towards the Control Room. He found the very person who could solve their miserable problem. "Keith, quick! There's an emergency, it's Allura and—"

Eyes wide, Keith immediately shot up from the Control Room's command chair. "Where is she, Lance?"

"Rec room. Quick! Nanny's furious and—" Lance didn't even had the chance to finish his sentence.

Brushing off his hands together, he congratulated himself for his flair for dramatics. "And that is how to get help," he said to himself.

With a self-satisfied smile, Lance raised his arms, placed his hands at the back of his head, and whistled a merry little tune. He then slowly and quietly left the Control Room, taking a different route altogether, making sure he would not bump into anyone.

xoxoxoxo

Keith ran as fast as he could, like life depended on it.

Screeching to a halt, he saw Nanny, holding her rolling pin, her arms crossed on her chest. "Nanny," he said calmly.

"Commander." Nanny stared hard at the leader of the Voltron Force. "Are you the one Lance called to help my precious girl?"

Keith nodded his assent, his body tense.

She jerked her head towards the door. "Inside."

When Keith entered the recreation room, he saw Pidge and Hunk crouched helplessly beside Allura.

Relief coursed through his body. Wiping a brow, he sighed. Allura was safe.

She wasn't injured.

She wasn't hurt.

But how come she was painfully…distraught? Why was she crying? He had never heard Allura cry this badly before except when—

"Good luck, Cap," Hunk said in a hushed tone, breaking Keith's momentary reverie.

Hunk and Pidge stood up and tip-toed towards the door.

"We're going now, chief," Pidge whispered.

"Thanks. Lock the door behind you. I don't want Nanny interrupting," Keith quietly ordered.

Facing Allura, he let out a steady, calm breath. He was assigned the most difficult task ever: to calm a young, beautiful, gorgeous, and extremely distraught…planetary ruler.

Crouching beside her, Keith wanted to touch Allura, grab her, and hold her in his arms.

But first, he needed to assess the situation.

"Allura...what's wrong?"

"Keith…" Allura began. Then, she began crying loudly again. "It's all ruined. I can't even save it. It can't be undone."

"What happened?" Keith strained his ears. He could barely understand what she was saying. He hesitantly raised his hand, wanting to rub her back and shoulders, to help her feel better.

Allura shook her head, mumbling. Her face still buried in the cushion of the couch.

"Surely, there's a way to solve any problem, no matter how big or small. Was it something the council said or did?"

"No," Allura replied, her voice muffled.

"Was there a treaty broken by some Alliance member-planet?"

She wordlessly shook her head.

"Please Allura, how can I help you? You need to tell me what's wrong?" _Help me help you._ He touched her upper back hesitantly. When she didn't shove him off, he sat beside her and began gently rubbing her back.

Allura lifted her head, and turned to face Keith. Her face was flushed from her hot tears; her eyes puffy and red-rimmed, her lips full and swollen. If he could only kiss those tears away, and kiss her delectable, lush lips to take the pain away—

Without warning, Allura threw her arms around him in a crushing force, her arms and hands in a vise-like grip, burying her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me," he said, holding her tight. She was so warm, and she fit in his arms so perfectly. He inhaled her intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms in springtime.

She pointed towards the low coffee table in front of the L-shaped couch.

Glancing on the coffee table, Keith saw something large, rectangular and flat, covered under a white cloth.

Without letting go of Allura, Keith lifted the cloth. He swallowed hard. He couldn't believe what he was looking.

"It's a total mess," she whispered against his shoulder.

Chaotic black ink and tiny paw prints strewn across the canvass, covering the original work beneath.

How in Arus did this happen without him knowing? Was he that busy?

She lifted her head; her baby blue eyes were painfully sad, mournful even. "It's my final exam. I brought it home to fine tune it. I went out to get my supplies; by the time I got back, it was like this already." Her eyes began to well up again, pools of tears threatening to fall.

His mind began churning for ideas, wheels spinning in his head, figuring out ways he could help her. Cupping her face, he brushed her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Allura, we can fix this," he said with a resolute gaze.

"We?" She sounded confused.

"When do you need it?"

"The day after tomorrow," she replied. Her golden brows knotted.

"Then, you and I have time to do this. Cancel all your appointments for the rest of the afternoon."

"You mean…" For the first time, a glimmer of hope shone in her blue irises. He could feel her excitement rising, brushing away the tendrils of despair.

"Yes, I'll do it for you, Allura." _I'll do anything for you. _He held her shoulders, showing her that he was willing to give his time for her. He would give anything to make her happy again.

She clasped her hands and gushed, "You are my saviour, my knight-in-shining-armour."

Then, letting go of her shoulders, Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "Though, I must admit I haven't done anything like this before. I don't know exactly what to do and…" He felt the warm blush crawl up his neck.

Allura smiled, stood up, and pulled Keith to his feet. "The light's good on this side of the room."

"How much time do you need?" he asked

"Two sets of twenty minutes each. We can have a break in between."

He wordlessly nodded, determined to help his damsel in distress.

"Give me a few minutes to set up." Allura began setting up the things she needed for this endeavour.

"Okay," he replied.

Keith began to unzip his red jumper, and shrugged off the sleeves, leaving his hard chest bare. He then sat at the edge of the couch, pulled off his white boots, then shoved his red pants off his muscled legs. Placing his boots and jumper on one side of the couch, Keith was about to yank down his red boxer briefs when the door hissed open.

xoxoxoxo

"Mom! I caught the nasty culprits!" A proud seven-year-old Crown Princess Amelie entered the recreation room. Clutched in each hand were two messy, all-covered-in-black-paint toddler twins.

Allura gasped. "Amy and Amber…but how…and Cheddar's footsteps were all over the canvass."

Amelie let go of her sisters and tugged her mother's dress. "Mom, why is dad in his underpants?"

Behind Amelie, Nanny entered, catching her breath. Nanny caught the twins in one scoop.

Behind Nanny was Pidge, in a middle of a conversation with Hunk. A tiny blue mouse was on his shoulder.

Cheddar chittered, complaining to Pidge while wiping black paint off his blue fur with a small cloth.

"—and Cheddar was trying to stop the terrible two-year-olds from—" Pidge stopped in mid-sentence. "Uhm, commander…?"

"Nice abs, Keith! My designer fitness plan for you is finally paying off." Hunk chuckled, then burst out in a loud, belly laugh.

Keith stood proudly, his hands on his waist. He bared his most terrible grumpy-pants scowl he could muster.

"Children, let's leave your parents alone." Nanny and the twins headed towards the door.

"But Dad's still—" Amelie protested, still bewildered.

Hunk scooped Amelie off her feet and placed her on his shoulders. "Princess Mee-Mee, would you like to help me make some cupcakes with lots of pink frosting?"

"Would I?" The princess squealed, excited. Her question about her parent's state of undress was immediately forgotten.

"We'll make different colours, one for each Voltron lion," Pidge added as their entire merry troupe headed towards the door.

xoxoxoxoxo

Locking the door with a special key code, Allura blew out a breath. "Finally, they're gone." Shaking off the last bits of anxiety away, she let out a slow, even exhale.

Turning to face Keith, she blinked. _Oh heavens above!_ She raked her eyes at Keith's amazing form. He was all lean muscle, even after married for nearly eight years, he still looked…_scrumptious…delectable…delicious. _

Heat warmed her cheeks. "So, where were we, commander?" she asked, fanning herself. Did the room get all warm all of a sudden?

Keith raised his brow.

"Ah, yes. Your red boxer briefs, if you please." Oh goddess, he looked like a gift from the heavens. How lucky could she get? She has him all for herself, at this time of day, in one of the most horrible days she had ever had. Her eyes firmly locked on his washboard abs, to that happy trail below his navel, down to his—

"I'll do this on two conditions." Keith said, breaking Allura's trance-like state. "First, you won't draw my face," he said as he thumbed off the waistband of his red boxer briefs.

She never had problems drawing other models at her art class, but Keith was not only her husband, he was the hottest man in the galaxy. To Allura, Keith was the epitome, the embodiment of a very, _very_…virile male.

Like some slow movie reel, Keith peeled off his red boxer briefs, his hardness sprung forth from its confines. He was hard. _Everywhere._

Allura gulped, her heart slammed in her throat. Keith was in his birthday suit. _Oh, for the love of everything that was holy!_ How would she survive this beautiful, torturous endeavour? She was a molten mess, her logical brain misfiring.

"Well?" Keith asked, waiting for her reply. With his hands on his hips, she saw a mischievous grin tugging one corner of his mouth.

"Okay," she replied, brushing her hand on her throat. Her mouth suddenly felt so dry.

"Second, you know I'll only do this for you and you alone." Keith purposefully strode towards her, his dark eyes intense. "Know that I won't do this with anyone. And because, I love you, my darling wife." Leaning down, he covered his mouth with hers.

Keith was all solid, hot-as-hell, handsome husband. He smelled of clean soap with a hint of coffee and he tasted so delicious. And he loved her so much, enough to drop everything from his busy schedule to help her.

She groaned as he deepened his kiss. She palmed his hard pectorals, his biceps, and his corded arms. She then wove her hands up to his shoulder-length black hair. Threading her fingers in his thick, unruly hair strands, she moaned. Only Keith could make messy, unruly hair so sexy. "I love you too." Allura whispered between his lips.

She heard him make a low, deep growl. He grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her. She thought her knees would buckle underneath. She felt his hands grip her backside, locking their hips in place.

She was dizzy, drunk from everything Keith. She was still so smitten and so in love with the man that held her heart, body, and soul.

Breaking their contact, her body felt the immediate loss of Keith's warm, solid embrace. "Let's do this." Her voice hoarse, wet heat pooled between her legs.

Allura positioned a large rectangular box, and covered it with plain, black cloth. She gestured to him to step on the makeshift platform for him to stand on. "I would like you to choose a position or a pose that you can hold for the next twenty minutes," she said, her voice sounding too shaky for her own liking.

Trying to compose herself, she watched Keith step up onto the small platform.

In his no-nonsense, proud commander stance, he crossed his arms on his bare, hard chest.

Biting her lower lip, Allura couldn't help herself. Her eyes flitted down, she felt her face flush.

Grabbing her charcoal pencils, she began drawing her beloved Keith Kogane, commander of the Voltron Force.

Her breath hitched, her cheeks flushed deeper red.

_Commanding presence indeed. _

**FIN / END**

* * *

Endnotes:

FanFic writer would like to acknowledge sunshineleo and her FanFic, "KAEX Laundry Challenge: Caught Red Shorted" where she wrote Keith in his red boxers.

FanFic writer would like to also acknowledge Xia Cheyenne, for her hot and luscious KA pairing FanFics. She wrote about Keith's "commanding presence" in her FanFic "End of Innocence" Chapter Five *purr*


End file.
